memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rattfynx1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 20:41, 20 March 2006 (UTC) *Greetings! Make sure to read the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style. Your latest article, Voth city ship, was great, but it was not formatted corectly. Knowledge of the Manual of Style will greatly improve your articles. Again, welcome! - Enzo Aquarius 23:20, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Constant edits It is asked that you please make use of the "show preview" option at the bottom of the edit page rather than make several independent edits. This will make it easier on the dataload. I have protected the Humanoid species page for a moment in order to tell you this; I will unprotect it once you have confirmed reception of this message. --From Andoria with Love 05:33, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :As promised, the article has been unprotected. However, please do not remove the template at the top of the article. Thanks for replying, btw. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I was trying to find a page explaining the "show preview" option's usefulness, but I can't seem to find one. I think it's pretty self-explanatory, though; it allows you to check your edit and check for further mistakes before submitting your work. This helps you and lightens the dataload. Anyways... there ya go. You're welcome for the info. Have fun, and if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:46, 26 May 2006 (UTC)